


to love twice more

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: #that babylonia episode but more romantic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kingu finds himself in his tiptoes, longing for the blond king that he didn't knew he longed, that is not hate at all that he feels.and gilgamesh is here now, giving him his all too.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kingu | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	to love twice more

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this was my first fic and i wrote this in one go so, if you found mistakes, let me know !! kudos, comments etc is much appreciated, thank you !!
> 
> [edited]

"i'm not your enkidu."

no. he isn't. gilgamesh knew it and it hurts all the same. the king mourned his dearest friend enkidu not only for seven days, but until this day. when he is in his king duties in front of his people listening their relatories of how is uruk going, nobody can see that in his deepest he is hurting still, always grieving for the lost of his dearest friend. his one and only friend and lover. but, in front of kingu, gilgamesh cannot hide his deeper affection for him. not for long. gilgamesh is good in control, as a king, he not only is in charge to take control of uruk but also his mind, body and heart.

kingu is different, he's a tool using the body of enkidu, this fake enkidu himself said it. except that with his enkidu, gilgamesh was always sincere, because his green haired friend knew his in and out, the king of uruk could never hide nothing of him. 

\- well, once, someone insisted they were a weapon until the very end. but if i had taken them at their word, then it's only natural for me to care for you. after all you're the sucessor of the weapon i trusted most. what's wrong with me favoring you? - the king turn to go away but then stoped in his steps. kingu can only see his profile when he says - i think i'm very fond of you as well - gilgamesh confesses in a rushed whisper, eager to talk to him a bit little more, even if is for one second, even if this is their last night. 

\- you'll never be him completly again. but, if you let me - gilgamesh comes close, decreasing the distance between them and placing his hands impossibly gentle in kingu's shoulders - i guess i am able to love you too, beautiful one of green.

kingu simply cannot believe what he heard at first. he's surprised and, he notes cleary as his heart clench, relieved. kingu was so sure that he was a mere tool and nothing more, with only his mother's love and trust in him, for kingu that was enough. but he isn't so sure if tiamat's love was real anymore and this feeling of abondon let an amarg taste in his guts and throat. but here's gilgamesh, saying he is able to love him, even if he's a different being in enkidu's body who he don't know about, only that the other had deeply feelings for gilgamesh. the king said he would love him too. and maybe, this is enough.

kingu only notices that he's crying when gilgamesh touch his face to wip his tears away, when he feel how familiar is his hand, his soft and asuring eyes looking at him. he can't help but to follow the warm that gilgamesh's hand gives, like he's a firefly following gilgamesh's light in the dark. how eager kingu is ready to be able to love him back. he bites his lips to hold himself back from the endless questions that invades his mind, asking for assurance like, how gilgamesh knows that this love will be real, how he can be so sure to love him, how-

kingu seeks for confirmation when he's in his tiptoes, letting his nose touch gilgamesh's, so lightly and so soflty that tickles the tips of his nose. he could never imagined himself sharing such moment with someone, the king of uruk above all. kingu eyes follow the moviment of gilgamesh arched brows and small side smile in the corner of his lips. again, gilgamesh fingers traces kingu's face pinning a lock of hair behind his ears. he almost cannot support such care, such delicacy, the yearing and longing slowly consuming him whole. this feeling aches his insides, burning a bunch of hopefulness that kingu never felt before deeply in him. 

his heart is soaring when gilgamesh lock their lips together. the feeling is nothing like he would guess in his short life but, this body of his- enkidu's body - knows very well. he feel like floating only hold for gilgamesh warm lips and gently hands occuping his face. kingu doesn't knew love - he thinked he knew his mother's love - but now he is in enkidu's body who learnt to know and in this moment, kingu made a promise to love gilgamesh twice more, with his own love and enkidu's. 

is what the lonely king deserves.

the kiss grows hot and passionately making kingu gaps when he feel gilgamesh holds his neck tighter and grace his mounth with his tongue. with trembling hands, kingu graps for gilgamesh's hair receving from him a depth sigh of content. even if gilgamesh's kissing him with such desire, kingu felt that he's still holding himself. kingu placed a hand in gilgamesh's chest relutantly to search for his sharp crimson red eyes. the king makes a soft sound of disaproval in the back of his throat and kingu gives his all to not laugh now, all to not break this new precious moment. 

\- gil... - they want to say so much right now, he and enkidu, so much that it would barely fit in ten words or more. it's aching now, his eyes, throat and heart, all his being is a blooming flame that the only refresh is the king's love and affection, his words and touches. gilgamesh's eyes seems soft now, looking at him fondly and brightly like he knew.

and maybe he does. 

gilgamesh knows that kingu isn't enkidu, he knows. And it hurts all the same, but what the king's certain is that they share a heart, that kingu feels what enkidu feels too. because if not, why would kingu wanted to talk to him? why would gilgamesh be alive right now? if kingu only wanted to kill him, maybe he would be dead at this point, maybe he would had let kingu take away all the heaviness from his shoulders, all the pain from his heart. and more importantly, why would kingu be looking at him that way, like the same way enkidu's did?

kingu feels more like himself and at the same time, like he is enkidu, like they agreed for one and only cause, that's to give all their love to the blond king. and even if gilgamesh will always love enkidu more than him in his deepest, kingu don't feels hurt at all, not so much, because he's one with enkidu now, it's them that will give a new life to him. even if it's for only and one night, even if it's for tomorrow and after. kingu's heart is content righ now, in a heartwarming peace, and so is enkidu's. for kingu, this is enough.

he tells himself that this is enough, more than enough. 

that's way they can be by gilgamesh's side until the end of the world.

and they'll always love the lonely king, so deeply, so profundly.

forevermore.


End file.
